the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan Hernandez
Jan Hernandez was a privileged teenager murdered by Angela Baker at Camp New Horizons for fornicating with Herman Miranda. She is Angela Baker's 33rd victim. Background A wealthy teenager from Arizona, Jan partook in Lilly and Herman Miranda's Camp New Horizons in New York. The camp was an experiment to mix wealthy and underprivileged teenagers from across the country to promote multi-cultural understanding. Films Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) Jan arrived by bus at Camp New Horizons and participated in Tawny Richards' news segment. Afterwards, she half-listened to Lilly's orientation speech while Herman flirted with her. Later, she changed into her camp clothing with the other girls, noticing graffiti on the walls reading "FUCK ANGELA BAKER." along with the other girls. After registration, Jan was placed in Herman's group alongside Angela, Peter Doyle, and Snowboy. After arriving at their camp location, Jan refused to go fishing, because she hates fish, so Herman stayed behind under the pretense of cheering her up as Jan throws her supplies out of the tent in rage. Instead, Herman stays behind with the intent of cheering her up. However, Herman seduces Jan, he enters her tent, and they start having sex, and move to the blue tent. Herman removes her top and black jeans, leaving her only with her socks and black g-string panties. He cradles and kisses her as she has her arm around his neck. Herman then lowers his head down to her right breast and smirks, sucking on it. As Angela gets to the orange tent, Herman is kissing Jan around her cheek and lips. Jan's moans of pleasure and giggling leads Angela right to their tent. When Angela finally gets to them and slowly opens the tent, Herman lowers his head down to Jan's panties, briefly kisses around her right thigh and just as he turns to his right toward her woman hood, Jan pushes him away, and he starts going up back to her breasts, then Herman starts chewing her right breast. Angela starts opening the tent extremely fast, as Herman sat up after feeling Jan's left breast. Jan sits up as well and starts undoing Herman's pants zipper, then they start kissing again. Jan then suspects someone is watching them. Instead of immediately checking, Herman feels Jan's breasts one more time before crawling outside the tent. Angela appears beside Herman and beats him 25 times with a log. Jan sees this as she puts her skirt back on and asks what he's doing, unaware he is being murdered. She peeks out of the tent to see Herman get impaled in his mouth with the log, Jan screams and tries to ran away, holding her breasts, but Angela catches her and beats her 3 times with the log before bludgeoning her head in, killing her. Angela then drags her into the tent she and Herman had sex in, hiding her body there. It is later burned along with the tent and Snowboy. Angela puts her husk in a cabin. Character Jan is seen as a spoiled, pouty rich girl. Jan ( Jen the butt nickname ) Height- 5 foot 9 Weight- 140 pounds . Age - 16 Race - Hispanic . Shoesize- 9 Behind the Scenes The script describes her as "an exotic-looking Hispanic 16-year-old dressed in an expensive khaki outfit that shows off her beautiful body." She is also named after Jan Brady from The Brady Bunch. Trivia * Jan Harnandez is one of the sexually active girls of the series, along with Judy, Jodi Shote, Brooke Shote, Mare, Ally Burgess, and Cindy Hammersmith. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Great kills Category:Sleepaway Camp characters Category:Sleepaway Camp Kills Category:Kills Censored By The MPAA Category:Decent kills Category:Brutal Kills Category:Mean Spirited Kills Category:Sad deaths Category:Best Part of the Movie Category:Infobox-In-Need Category:Good Riddance